


Upon the roofs of Karakura...

by candlelight27



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff too I guess, Mentions of vizards and Aizen, Mild Angst, Romance, Roof and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Hirako knows where to find you exactly. On the contrary, you don't even know what he thinks of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the roofs of Karakura...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short drabble. Please keep in mind my mother tongue is not English, so any help will be welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy this~ Because who doesn't love Shinji Hirako?

From up there you could see everything. You observed the living, who ignored what was happening just above their heads. They moved like clouds do, aimlessly, to the sound of the wind. The roofs of Karakura were always calm: silence wrapped you and this way, thoughts flowed slowly.

Next to you, a light noise rose. Steps. Was it him?

“You should walk on the ground every now and then.”

You saw a blonde and ungainly figure. Without any doubt it was him, Shinji Hirako.

“Then how are you supposed to know where to find me?” You fixed your eyes on his attire, clothing that belonged to the high school in that district. You tore your eyes off from him. You talked distracted. “That uniform looks so bad on you…”

Shinji sat beside you. He scrutinized you shamelessly. You couldn’t stand it for long, so you frowned, heated, and asked him roughly.

“What’s wrong, Shinji?”

“You are worried.” He answered.h ‘Who wouldn’t be?’, you thought. Something very bad was moving closer. Peace had finished and that meant that nothing would be the same again; it meant that someone who was everything for you could die.

“And?” You tried to conceal your iritation. “Are you not by any chance?”

Hirako ignored you and leaned back on the roof while you buried your face between your knees. Sometimes he exasperated you. So many years on his side and he still could hide you his cards.

You lay down next to him and seconds became minutes, only to become hours. You’d rather stay there with him that doing anything else. You let time run.

“I am.” He said suddenly, catching up with your conversation. “But it’s inevitable; this war is written.”

“We may lose everything.” Your voice was getting quietter.

“I don’t mind losing everything.” ‘Is revenge that important for him?’, you wondered. Your heart sank in coldness. At the same time, the sky turned a shade of orange, but you didn’t see it. The only thing you saw were his bronze eyes, threatening in the distance. He kept speaking, leaving you perplexed. “As long as you are with me.”

“Don’t say nonsense!”

Your face was bright red and your companion laughed. He composed himself with a sigh.

“How beautiful the sky is… Look at the birds, flying wherever they want, however they want. They don’t mind the path, they just are free. Like you, who live in the shadows, [Name].”

“Shinji... I live in a cage.”

“Then let me open it! A hundred years in the human world and you only have contact with me. Join the Vizards. Take revenge on Aizen. He made you…" You shut him off with a gesture.

“I don’t want revenge. Let happen what is meant to happen.”

New faces wandered under your feet, souls that had nothing to do with you. Above you, the King of the sky escaping from the moon. A hundred years made everything difficult, even saying mere words.

Shinji was ready to leave silently. However, you took hold of his shoulder.

“Promise me you will come back.”

“[Name]…” He formed a big smile and got closer to your ear to whisper. “Promise me you will give me a kiss when I come back.” His lips grazed your cheek and he disappeared.


End file.
